Rose Covered Bridge
by kitkatfox
Summary: This day is supposed to be about love and romance. Right? Well, then why is Kagome all alone on a bridge in a storm? Oneshot. Complete!


_**I do not own Inu Yasha or Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You" song. I'm getting no money for this!**_

_  
Hello (again). This is actually an older fanfic of mine that I cleaned up (hopefully). As you can see, it's Valentine's Day themed...I meant to put it up around Valentine's Day but I didn't get around to it until...now. Um...yes. So, I have the sequel to this all ready to post and I figured I'd wait a couple days or so before posting it. Let me know what you think in a review about posting the sequel!_

**_  
Rose Covered Bridge_**

It was raining. Kagome hadn't expected that so she wasn't really dressed properly. Not that she had actually checked before dashing out into the night.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound_

"It's freezing out here…" she shivered violently. "I should have grabbed a coat." Frowning at her sopping wet uniform, she glanced around slowly. There didn't seem to be anyone around. She sighed, "I can't believe this. It's all Inu Yasha's fault." She wished this night hadn't turned out how it did. She would love to be with Inu Yasha right now. Of course, it was his fault she was in the rain…

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

This Valentine's Day certainly hadn't turned out how she thought it would. She hoped it would be nice, and had even had a chance for it to be perfect. But it got ruined. It _truly_ wasn't really anyone's fault, but Kagome accused a certain half-demon she knew. She hoped she was at home…with her family, her friends, anyone!

_I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone_

She leaned against a railing. From the bridge she had a perfect view of couples walking around under many colored umbrellas. "Stupid Valentines Day…" A young couple walked in her direction and gave her a pitying look.

"Poor girl, shouldn't be alone on such a day." Said one

"Maybe she's waiting for someone…" The other one responded. Kagome frowned. She wished she was waiting for someone. But no one knew she was here. And with the rain, her favorite sniffing demon couldn't find her. She thought about how she had gotten here. Everything had been perfect about an hour and a half ago. Kagome thought back to when it had started…

* * *

"Mom! What did you do with my chocolates?"

"They're on your desk!"

"Oh, I see them! They're under my math book! Thanks Mom!" She stuffed the many boxes into her bag carefully. Then she straightened up and started to walk down the stairs when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Sota and threw it open, revealing Hojo with his hands behind his back. Kagome groaned inwardly but waved and started down the stairs. Suddenly she tripped and fell down the rest of the way.

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Hojo "Are you still not feeling well?" She struggled up as Sota snickered.

"Yeah sure Hojo, I'm fine. No, I'm not sick." He nodded slowly, but didn't seem to believe her.

"Well, I have something for you." He moved his hands from behind his back and offered a bouquet of carnations with a lily in the center.

"Here you go…uh…happy Valentine's Day." Kagome took them carefully, inspecting every petal as a blush crept to her face.

"Oh…thankyou…"

"Well you look busy so I'll go." He turned and walked off.

"Okay…bye." Kagome stood there, staring at the flowers when she heard someone

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome!"

"Huh?" she glanced at her brother "What?"

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you actually going down the well?" Kagome gasped

"Oh yeah! Thanks Sota, could you take care of these?" She handed him the flowers and dashed off.

"Oh sure, I have nothing better to do." Grumbled her little brother.

After appearing on the other side of the well, Kagome dropped her bag.

"Man…I can't believe a bunch of chocolates could make it so heavy…"

"Kagome!" A little fuzzball flung itself into her arms and she giggled, tickling him

"Hey Shippo! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a present for you…" she pulled out a small pink heart-shaped box "Here. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oo! Mine!" Shippo snatched it and paused "Oh yeah, thanks Kagome, Happy Valentine's Day!" Then he opened the box and started gobbling chocolates.

"Hey Shippo?" He stopped to look at her questioningly. "Where's Inu Yasha?" The fox kit swallowed quickly

"Reading some book of yours…"

"My math book! No wait…it's on my desk at home."

"It was smaller than that. Had strange pictures."

"Better go see what it is…"

* * *

"'Oh Riiko, I love you…' 'Oh Shoji…I love you t-'. What _is_ this crap?"

"Inu Yasha?" He looked down and saw Kagome and gasped, flinging the book back behind him violently. It fell on the ground about twenty yards away. "Shippo says you have some book of mine."

"No I don't…Shippo's a liar, do you see a book?"

"Uh…I thought…I guess not though…oh Miroku, Sango!" They both looked over at her.

"Huh?" Miroku said, walking over to Kagome

"Yes?" Sango asked, following him.

"I have something for you…" she pulled out two square white boxes and handed one to each of them.

"Happy Valentine's Day." They smiled, said their thanks and wished her a happy Valentine's Day, then went into Kaede's hut, exchanging glances with each other and looking at the half-demon warily.

"Happy what?" said Inu Yasha, hopping down from the tree.

"Valentine's Day! I mentioned it a day or two ago…" She frowned

"Oh…yeah…" He replied, even though he didn't totally remember.

"Oh, here Inu Yasha." She pulled out a large red box, shaped like a heart. "This is for you. Happy Valentine's Day." She offered it, avoiding his gaze and turning slightly pink.

"Uh…thanks." There was an awkward pause.

"Okay! So I have a few more boxes to give out. See ya!" And she hurried away. Inu Yasha looked at the box thoughtfully.

"Valentine's Day huh? Sounds familiar. Oh, I know!" He walked over to the book on the ground and picked it up. "'Fire of the Stars'…I could have sworn…" He flipped through it "Hmmm…oh, here we go…'Here Riiko, Happy Valentine's Day' 'Oh roses for me! Oh wow! Thank you Shoji! I love you so much!' Yeah, yeah and then Shoji says he loves her…jeez…it's just too freakin' mushy…how can Kagome stand this stuff…" He thought a moment "Though…maybe she-"

"Kagome!" said a voice that made Inu Yasha growl faintly. Kagome came out and smiled

"Kouga! Just who I wanted to see! I have something for you!"

"Really?" She handed him a red squared box.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Inu Yasha glowered.

"Oh wow, thanks Kagome! A box! Just what I needed!"

"Kouga…there's food inside." He opened it.

"Oh! Even better! Cool! Thanks! I'll go eat it right now!" Then he took off.

Inu Yasha glanced back at the girl holding roses on the page. She looked so happy. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Hey Kagome!" She turned slowly "Are you done handing out those stupid boxes?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Come here then."

"You can't order me around!" He sighed

"There's something I want to show you…but it's a little ways from here." She came over "Here, get on my back." She did and he took off.

_I don't know why I'm doing this…_

Soon they arrived at a bunch of trees and Kagome slid off Inu Yasha's back. "Wait here…" She nodded at Inu Yasha entered the grove. It was empty except for three bushes. "Good…I wasn't sure if it was a rumor or not." He walked closer and saw that two of the bushes had red roses and the other had white. Picking two white ones, the hanyou then arranged ten red ones around them and walked back to where Kagome was; the flowers behind his back.

"Close your eyes." Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Why? Are you going to do something? Don't leave!" She an expression of fear flashed across her face.

"No no! I want to show you something, I'm not going anywhere…"

"…o-okay…" after she closed her eyes hesitantly, he took one of her hands led her to the grove. Then he lifted both her hands up and put the flowers in them

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." She did slowly and immediately gasped at the flowers.

"Inu Yasha! These…are roses!"

"I know. Happy Valentine's Day."

"No but…" Inu Yasha' eyes narrowed "What I mean is…where did you get roses in February?"

"Oh." He smiled and motioned to the bushes "These bushes only bloom in February and June."

"Well…their…beautiful…thankyou." She smiled at him

"You're welcome…" He blushed slightly and looked away.

"Uh Inu Yasha…do you know what roses mean?" Inu Yasha blinked at her "I mean…their meaning on Valentine's Day."

"Oh…uh…" He pulled out the book and flipped to the page about Valentine's Day, offering it to Kagome.

"What's this? My manga! So Shippo was right!" she was about to snatch it was Inu Yasha grabbed her hand.

"Read it." She blinked, but skimmed it.

"Oh…I see." She looked hard at him "What are you saying?"

_Dammit! This is so damn frustrating!_

"I'm saying that…" _Just go for it!_

He glanced at the book. After the Shoji guy gave Riiko flowers, he kissed her. Inu Yasha froze a moment, and then leaned close to Kagome.

"Hey! Those things were pretty good Kagome." Kouga said, suddenly appearing and shoving in between them, causing Kagome to drop the flowers. "Do you have any more?"

"Uh…I dunno…"

"Hey Kouga." Inu Yasha snarled "You interrupted-"

"Your little romantic moment?" asked Kouga innocently "I know, I meant to. Kagome's mine." Inu Yasha frowned, growling deeply

"No she isn't. She doesn't like you. She doesn't want to be with you."

"She wants to be with you? You're kidding right? You're a jerk and a hanyou!"

"She doesn't care if I'm a hanyou! You're a demon!"

"I know, more powerful than you."

"She's…mine." Inu Yasha whispered "And you stay away from her!" Kagome interjected

"Stop it! I don't like being treated like a possession!"

"Shut up a minute Kagome." Muttered Inu Yasha, advancing on Kouga

"Fine! I'll shut up; you won't hear me because I'm leaving!" And she turned on her heel, storming off.

"Stupid dog-breath. She doesn't like you." And he started to run after her. Inu Yasha smiled slightly

"Look over here Kouga!" Kouga turned his head, though didn't stop running

"Huh- oof!" He slammed right into a tree and Inu Yasha's smiled became a smirk. He walked past, leaning over to whisper.

"Sometimes you need to see in front of you and not up your ass." The hanyou continued on, slowly, as he remembered a conversation with Miroku.

* * *

_Flashback_  
"Gosh, Inu Yasha, you pissed off Kagome _again. _I think that's the fourth time today!" The kitsune suddenly had a fresh bump on his head

"Shut up."

"Hey Inu Yasha." The dog-demon glanced over at Miroku, who was beckoning him and got up, drudging over

"What do you want?"

"I have a tip. About women."

"Why am I not surprised? Does this tip not involve something perverted?"

"Just listen. When you make a woman mad, you should leave her alone a few minutes, and then go comfort her."

"Whatever."_  
End Flashback_

* * *

"Actually…I think that monk made sense…for the first time. I'll just walk slowly…" Suddenly Kouga ran past, holding a bloody nose

"I'll be there in a minute Kagome!" Inu Yasha cursed as the wolf demon disappeared. Then he tore after him.

Kagome was close to the village when she heard Kouga calling her. She groaned and changed her direction to the well. Upon reaching it, she leaned over, trying to catch her break.

"Kagome!" She turned to see Kouga and Inu Yasha a little ways away and jumped down the well. Kouga hadn't seen her leave but he could smell her, Inu Yasha, of course, knew immediately where she had gone and ran in front of the demon.

"Kouga! She went that way!" He pointed a random direction and Kouga took off, failing to realize who had pointed out the direction and the fact of dishonesty that was apparent.. "Idiot…" walking over to the well, the hanyou jumped in.

* * *

Kagome dragged herself out of the well and collapsed, huffing. About a minute later she heard someone come out of the well and cringed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She turned slowly to see Inu Yasha's golden eyes staring at her with worry.

"Oh…it's you."

"Thanks for the welcome."

"Come to apologize?" She got up, hands on her hips. Inu Yasha paused, he really had come to say sorry, but when she asked…especially with that hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"For what?"

"Oh nothing of course, just being an ass!" He blinked. He tried to think of why she would be so mad. Suddenly he realized it. Their moment. It had been ruined

"Look Kagome, I shouldn't have to apologize for the stupid things Kouga does."

"Huh?"

"Kouga interrupted us when we about to…" Kagome was surprised now

"That…isn't what I'm mad about."

"What the hell? What is it then? Jeez woman, you're so damn hard to read!"

"I don't want to be considered a possession! I'm a person!"

"But…"

"But what?"

"I…"

"I am not yours!" It was like a stab in the heart.

"So you're Kouga's?" He asked, hurt.

"I don't belong to someone! And why are you so mean to Kouga?"

"What? So you're defending that asshole? Fine! Go back down the well and be with him!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Well you know what! I bet Kikyo is better kisser than you!" As soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back. Kagome looked like he had slapped her. Her lower lip trembled and a tear slipped down her cheek. Inu Yasha could have taken it back, could have said he was sorry. But that wouldn't be true to his personality, and he was on a roll.

"I'm leaving! I'll let Kouga know that he can _have _you!" As he jumped down the well, he heard her whisper.

"You…you're so mean…I don't know why I care…but I do…"

* * *

Inu Yasha climbed out of the well on his side and was met with Kouga's glaring face.

"You know where she is. Tell me."

"No. You are not going near her…"

"She's mine dog-turd!"

"No…" Kouga growled and advance on the hanyou.

"Fine. But she will be mine after I kill you…" Inu Yasha pulled out the Tetsugia and stood ready as Kouga launched at him.

* * *

Kagome left the shrine and went to her house.

"I guess I'll just spend the day with my family." She walked inside and dropped her bag down "I'm home!" There was no reply. She walked over to the fridge and saw a note.

'Dear Kagome, you grandfather ate too much candy so I took him to the hospital. I'm dropping Sota off with a friend.

"Grandpa would do that..." She paused. "I'm all alone…maybe I'll go look for Hojo." She dashed out the door. When she arrived at his hours, his mom told her he went to the movies. But Kagome didn't have money nor did she know what movie he went to see.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea_

She wandered around, not wanting to go back to an empty house until she came to the bridge in the park. She stood there, staring at the lake below when there was a thunderclap and a bolt of lightning shot across the sky. Kagome shivered as she got caught in the rain. She didn't really feel like going home. What was the point? She was miserable and the weather was graciously reflecting her mood. She should be grateful. But she was just cold. And lonely.

* * *

Kouga lay on the ground, twitching with numerous bumps. Inu Yasha walked up, holding the Tetsuiga light a club.

"Kouga?" The demon spluttered

"S-she's mi-" Inu Yasha bonked him on the head again.

"Kouga?" He poked him "Hey Kouga? You okay? No? Good." He went over to the well, sheathing the blade and jumped in.

When he arrived he went to the house and peeked in Kagome's window. It was dark and empty, the bed neatly made. Suddenly it started raining and Inu Yasha cursed, sniffing around for Kagome's scent. He caught it faintly, leaving the house. He hurried after it but soon stopped, losing the sweet smell.

"Dammit! Where is she? What is she doing outside?" A couple stopped and looked at him.

"Aw…isn't that cute! He must be dressed up for his Valentine."

"He's her love puppy! That's so inventive…but he should get an umbrella." Inu Yasha flipped around and growled, ears flattening.

"Oh my god! They're real!"

"Cool. Can I touch them?" The girl walked over and tweaked his ears. Her companion scowled.

"Hey…come on, we have a movie to see. We're gonna be late." The girl turned.

"Okay, okay." She smiled at Inu Yasha "Your Valentine sure is lucky…" They hurried off, the guy casting Inu Yasha jealous looks. Inu Yasha sighed and continued walking.

"Why can't Kagome act like that girl?" He grumbled. Then he answered his own question "Because…she knows me…and she's right, I am a jerk to her…" He walked into a park and hopped into a tree. "I can't believe I made a comparison to Kikyo…" He heard someone remark about a girl who was alone. Someone else said she was probably waiting for someone. After a few minutes of wishing he hadn't gone back down the well, Inu Yasha heard a sob. A familiar sob. He glanced down and saw Kagome standing on a bridge. Jumping down, he walked over.

"Kagome?" He mumbled. She flipped around sharply

"Inu Yasha!" she frowned "What do you want?" He sighed

"I'm sorry Kagome. Okay?" She glared at him

"Fine." He tried to stifle the expression of sadness on his face, but didn't succeed.

"Don't be mad. Please." Flicking water off his ear, he saw she suddenly smiled "What?"

"That looked funny…" shivering slightly, she sneezed.

"What are you doing out here in the rain? You're going to get sick!" He looked her over and froze, his face turning red. Kagome blinked

"What is it?" She glanced down and saw her wet shirt. It was a white shirt. Kagome blushed and crossed her arms, then glared up at the dog-demon. "You pervert!"

"You were the one standing in the rain."

"Well…" she argued "You shouldn't- oof!" Inu Yasha tossed his red yukata at her.

"Here."

"What the? This is wet too Inu Yasha!"

"It's not to keep you dry. I thought you 'weren't that kind of girl'"

"Oh…" she pulled it on and wrapped it around her, shivering again.

"Come here," said Inu Yasha. She frowned at him, so he stepped closer and he swooped her into his arms, bridal style.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"H-hey!"

"Is that better?" She looked shyly up at him. He was certainly acting different. Like a completely different person. She almost felt like she didn't know him.

"Yes…actually." Suddenly Kagome gasped "The roses! I left them in the grove!"

"Okay…"

"We have to go get them!" Inu Yasha blinked, though felt a wave of happiness flow through him.

"Uh…sure." She struggled to get up but he held her tighter and shook his head "No way. You're not going anywhere." She stuck her tongue out at him as he took off.

"Slow down! It's suspicious here. You already look strange!"

"Hey!" He glanced unhappily at her.

"Don't worry; I like you the way you are." She snuggled against him. "Though…it could be better." He decided not to make a comment on the last part.

"Kagome?" said a surprised voice as she craned her neck to see who it was.

"Hojo!" Inu Yasha looked suspiciously at the brown haired male who was so familiar with Kagome.

"My mom said you were looking for me earlier. I went to your house but you weren't there. What are you doing outside in this weather?" Hojo had an umbrella over his head. Inu Yasha frowned darkly. Kagome had been looking for this guy?

"Who's this?" He practically snarled. Kagome winced and whispered

"A friend…his name's Hojo." Hojo looked at Inu Yasha with confusion.

"Am I interrupting something important?" Well, at least he had more manners than the wolf idiot, though wasn't any more welcomed. Inu Yasha stepped back, preparing to get rid of the human.

"It's okay Hojo. I…uh, have to go. But I'll se you at school, okay?"

"Okay, sure. Hope you liked the flowers." And the boy ran off as Inu Yasha's gaze dropped to Kagome's face.

"Flowers?" he growled softly.

"Oh don't worry Inu Yasha; they were just to represent friendship." _I hope_ "Hojo didn't mean anything. They weren't roses."

"…Okay…" _I'll still have to keep an eye on this Hobo guy…_

"Speaking of roses, come on!" He smiled and took her back to the well. "Okay, I can walk from here."

"Nuh huh." Inu Yasha shook his head and jumped into the well. Kagome squirmed and giggled as they made their way to the grove. A tiny flea man saw them and smiled

"As it should be…" The fox kit next to him blinked

"What's wrong with Kagome?"

"She's realized her destiny…"

* * *

"Okay, okay, stop Inu Yasha! Put me down!" They had reached the grove.

"Not until I'm finished with you." He had a wide smirk on his face as Kagome looked up at him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"This." He said, leaning over. Kagome almost choked when she felt his lips cover hers but soon her eyes fell close and she kissed back softly, moving her arms around his neck. After a minute he released her and stood her up. She let go of him and stared into his eyes.

"Why did…you do that?" He frowned

"Because." He pointed at the roses lying on the ground "There they are." Kagome smiled and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"Thanks." She mumbled in his ear. Suddenly Inu Yasha growled and stepped back, looking towards the edge of the trees.

"Kagome!" came a familiar voice. Kagome sighed.

"Let me take care of this."

Kouga pried the small shoe from his forehead.

"Guess I'm not welcomed…" Meanwhile, in the moonlight of the grove was the silhouette of Kagome hugging Inu Yasha, roses in her hand and one unshoed foot bent upwards as they leaned in for another kiss.

_Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

**_The End_**

_Until the sequel that is. If you guys want me to post it. Oh, and a free e-cookie to whoever can tell me why the rose bushes only bloom in February and June (it isn't a gardening reason). I still would love reviews even if there isn't going to be another chapter on this! I do have a sequel and I'm not afraid to use it! Actually I am...would you guys want one or not?  
_


End file.
